What's Wrong With You?
by Stessa
Summary: She could easily make a list: Ten Things That Are Wrong With Charlie Crews. -Creese- Based off of episode 202. -Completed-
1. The List

**What's Wrong With You? **

by _Stessa _

She could easily make a list. She had often wondered, silently, to herself when she was about to go to bed at night, or right after he had done something very stupid, she had often thought _What is wrong with you? _She never really got an answer though, because she only had her own thoughts and she had never asked the question out loud… until now of course.

And even then, he wouldn't answer her properly.

But she could easily make that list. _Ten Things That Are Wrong With Charlie Crews_, she called it. Ten things… She had to be able to find ten things, right? She usually complained about him all the time, so ten things wouldn't be too hard.

Putting the pen to her paper in the faint light from the moon outside, the woman bit her lip in thought.

_1. He often repeats what I say. E.g.: When I say one thing that has to do with something, he says it in a different way and it gets a whole new meaning. Sometimes, I wonder, does he do it just to annoy me? _

_2. He has to touch everything, and even if it's not on purpose, it always breaks (and yet for some odd reason I don't want a new partner). _

_3. He says inappropriate things, and people ask me if he does that a lot, and all I can do is nod (it's __so__ humiliating), but I guess I've sort of gotten used to it by now. _

_4. He humiliates me in front of every kid we come across, too. Like that time when he told that girl how I never let him drive the car. It's really not my fault I'm scared of his driving, he can seem pretty rational, and even if I don't want him to drive, I want him to drive now, so he can stop making fun of me. Eh… maybe I should just drive myself and drop it? _

_5. He always speaks, even when he knows I want to have peace. (He does that on purpose, I'm sure of it. Well, of course it could be because he just is that way, and I'm not, but he should seriously respect that!). _

_6. He's too Zen (no explanation needed). _

_7. He eats organic fruit all the time, he grows organic fruit, and like most things, I have to listen to him talk about organic fruit a lot (I actually, once, tasted one of his small pineapples, but I don't want him to know, he might think I don't find it weird if I tell him how good it tasted). _

_8. He is so infuriating, I am staring to act like him (ew!), enough said. _

_9. He is incredibly annoying and he knows how to push my buttons and yet I can't help but love him for it (__that__, I really don't get). _

_10. _

She put her pen down again, staring blankly at the '10' written on the button of the page. She couldn't get herself to write the last one down, she knew exactly what she wanted it to say, but she wouldn't be able to write it. At least not right now.

She swallowed loudly and took her pen again. She had to. She had to finish the list. She told herself that she would be able to do it, and she was not backing out of a challenge. She just had to find the strength somewhere in herself to write it down. She moistened her lips and placed the tip of her pen right next to wrong thing number ten.

_10. He doesn't love me… at least not in the way I wish he did. _

Dani Reese placed her pen onto the table again and stared intensely at number ten. How could she have been foolish enough to fall for a man like Charlie Crews? They were partners; she could never date a partner, they were just becoming friends; one shouldn't date friends, he was working to take down her father; family should always come first, and he was still desperately in love with his ex-wife; but she just wanted him.

She fell for his annoying self, and had to admit that… that she loved all the things she thought were wrong (and yet she still wouldn't have it any other way).

Weirdo, much?

* * *

_Hey, thanks for reading. I realize that this is rather short, but it was meant to be like that since it was pretty much just the list that was important. I love, love, love this show and Dani and Charlie have incredible chemistry. I hope you can all agree with me on the ten reasons I came up with here ;b_

_Please drop off a review, eh? _

**_Disclaimer; _**_I don't own Life. _


	2. Case One: Repetition

**Case One: Repetition **

Trying to figure out how a murderer's mind works is though, Dani Reese had to admit that.

No matter how many times she tried to walk his round throughout this house, trying to see when he had done and why he had done like he had done, she just couldn't see how it was possible. It was pretty clear that after he had been in the living room, he went straight to the bedroom where he found his victim; he had to be known around the house, unless of course he wasn't, but then how would he knew where this woman slept?

She placed her hands on her hips and bit her lip in thought.

_What the fuck? _

Charlie was busy looking at something probably very important in Crews-land and not so much in the normal world, and she didn't even bother to ask him what it was on that floor, he found so particularly interesting.

Stark was running between his car outside and the kitchen because he was pretty sure they found something out there that had something to do with this. But… wait a minute? How could the kitchen be involved now? They already established that he went straight from the living room and into the bedroom. Where did the kitchen fit into that establishment?

She glanced down at Charlie again who had his nose buried deeply within the carpet on the floor. He looked unbelievably cute, but of course she would never say that out loud, "Crews?" she snapped, wondering how the kitchen really fit into this; thinking about it, his nose-sniffing was pretty close to the kitchen – did he know something she didn't?

Charlie looked up from his task and offered her a curious smile, "Yes, Reese?"

"What does the kitchen have to do with anything?" she asked him, wanting to know what he thought, because he might have some weird ideas but they could often use them, "He went straight from the living room to the bedroom, didn't he?"

Charlie glanced briefly at the carpet again before he stood up and dusted off his pants, "I'm trying to establish something else. I see dirt in the carpet."

Dani glanced down at the carpet again and bit her tongue. Who in their right mind would put their nose into some dirty floor? She let her hands fall limply by her side and screwed her face to think of some possible thing he could have done. "Did he need something from the kitchen?" she wondered aloud, looking at Charlie, who seemed to be in another place. She turned around and moved slightly to the side, so she stared straight at the open doorframe into the kitchen, "Hmm… what if he went that way? What if he needed something he planted there, what if he was known around the house, what if he went that way?" she was excited now, because she believed she might have found something good here.

Charlie stood right next to her, his shoulder gently brushing hers, "What _if _he went that way?" he whispered, before he stepped forward and continued right into the kitchen, leaving a totally stunned Dani alone in the living room.

She groaned, he just did it again. He just repeated what she said and gave it a whole other meaning. Why must he put emphasis on the 'if'; it made him sound much smarter than her.

_Grr, _Dani thought as she followed his steps into the kitchen, _What is wrong with you?_

"I think I found something."

She dropped to her knees next to him to look behind the fridge.

_Reason number one; __He often repeats what I say._

* * *

_So yeah! I decided to continue this because I got so many positive reviews for the part with the list. I didn't know what to do, but then I got this idea and decided to just go for it. I'm gonna do the ten reasons and then have an ending to it. I have no idea how long any of these reasons will be, I'll just go with it._

_I really want to thank you for the great reviews and ask you to continue reviewing, because I will need encouraging to keep on going with this ;b And also, I don't know how updates will come, it will probably be very sporadically and once I get some time, because school is starting again on Mondays, and we all know how that is :( so much homework to do in 2g. _

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own Life. _


	3. Case Two: Touching

**Case Two: Touching **

Right, so when you have a really odd partner, sort of like Crews, and someone asks you if you want a new one, you say yes. Really, _you do_. It would be pretty stupid not to say yes, Dani could prove that, but yet… for some odd reason (odder than Crews himself), she hadn't done so. She had not spoken a y and an e and a s, she had spoken N O and so far that wasn't working out for her.

_At all_.

She was an okay cop, even if she was in the bottom of the system, she believed she deserved better; she believed she deserved a real chance to show everybody how great she could be, how many homicides she could solve and all that jazz, she wanted to prove how good she was at what she cared so much about, and then they had paired her with _Crews. _

Honestly, Charlie Crews. He was an okay person, she knew that, he had had some kind of revelation in jail, he was a bit of a changed man when he came out, but he had never done anything bad, so he couldn't possibly have changed out of regret, but more of despair. All she knew was that she had an odd partner and people thought they were both crazy – she naturally had to be when she was partnered up with him, right?

But she wasn't too crazy (only a little), she had done some pretty messed up things, but it was okay, because she had worked it out and now she was… doing good. She was doing really well, actually, she was still a cop, and even if she was with a partner she didn't want, but secretly did want, she still told her commanding officer that she didn't want a new partner.

_Even_ if he broke stuff.

It was probably just because they wanted him out, and she knew what it was like to be looked at that way, and she knew it wasn't fun. She didn't wish that on another person, no matter how odd Crews was, and how many tings he broke when he touched them.

"Oh my," Charlie mumbled, and looked down at her from where he stood, hovering just above her, next to a shelf full of porcelain cats, "this woman really loves cats."

Dani looked up, her eyes studying each of the stiff cats, in the middle of all their games. She nodded, "Yeah, they're pretty cute."

They were in the house of the mother of a dead man, and it was very unpleasant for them.

"I hate cats."

Dani could feel her eyes widen in surprise, but then in horror as Charlie reached a finger out and tried to brush it across a particularly ugly looking kitten's head.

"Don't touch that!" she hissed, knowing exactly what a klutz he could be at times.

As Charlie turned around to look at her, he opened his mouth, "Don't worry Reese, I'm not gonna br-" but his hand managed to wipe the poor kitten off of the shelf when he turned and it landed on the floor with a crash. Dani's eyes widened even more and Charlie turned his look down to his feet, where several pieces of the former kitten were shattered around them, "Whoops." He flatly commented.

Dani stood up from the chair she had been sitting in, and punched him harshly on the arm, "Fuck Crews, what is wrong with you?" she hissed, already seeing the complete disaster before her; why, oh why did he have to touch everything? This woman just lost her son and now she lost a kitten too!

…why, again, didn't she agree to have that new partner?

Dani's eyes widened even more when she heard the patting of feet approaching the room they were in, so she glanced at Charlie in confusion, worried what they might do with the poor broken kitty, but Charlie kneeled down and in one quick motion wiped all the scattered pieces beneath the fury carpet on the floor. He stood back up, just as the old lady entered the room again, a tray with three cups and a pot in hand,

"You have a lovely home." He said.

Dani placed a hand on her forehead and sunk into her chair again.

_Reason number two: He has to touch everything, and even if it's not on purpose, it always breaks._

Note to self; ask about new (not odd) partner.

* * *

_Hi again! Thank you so much for the reviews for case number one, I am so glad that you liked it, and I was happy to see more positive reviews, I really do need them and love them. I hope you enjoyed this case too. I try to make them as much Creese as possible, but sometimes it slips for me, I hope it's okay, though._

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own Life. _


	4. Case Three: Saying

**Case Three: Saying **

Okay, so Dani had stopped trying to count the times, within an entire day, that Charlie Crews said something inappropriate. Sure, all people talked a lot, it was natural, but he didn't just talk… he – he talked _inappropriately_. At it pissed Dani off, it did. She felt like she almost couldn't bring him anywhere without feeling sort of embarrassed. People gave her these funny looks whenever he said anything and she ended up just nodding lamely, which was just as humiliating.

So today she had counted four already.

One – he asked her if she had a nice shower that morning, because her hair looked particularly shiny.

Two – he told her that she should wear skinny jeans more often; that one didn't have a 'because'.

Three – he told her, yet again, that he should drive because men are better drivers, it's in their nature. And then he _laughed_, yeah, he fucking laughed.

Four – he said that she should deal with the weeping widower because women were overly emotional and he couldn't handle it.

So yeah, that was four already, and she did not appreciate it if he said more, because she was already losing her mind with him, and it made her feel really bad if she had to yell or tell him to cut it off, because she didn't want to be the partner who was always angry.

Mhm, what was she doing again? Oh yeah, she was sitting there, trying to comfort a man she didn't know (which could come with this job, she had always known that), but for some reason she was thinking about Charlie, which she really shouldn't, and now she really ought to pay attention more…

"Shh, alright, I know it's a tough time for you, sir, but we really need you to tell us, when was the last time you saw your wife?"

She believed her voice was gentle and caring, and she glanced briefly at Charlie, who had his hands in his pockets, and looked completely bored; it was safe to say that he didn't want to be there right that moment.

The widower sniffed in her embrace again and looked at her, tears trailing down his cheeks, "I really… I really can't seem to remember?"

This man was not a suspect at all. The wife's lover was the suspect, because they seemed to have had a quarrel earlier; at least a few witnesses had reported that. He seemed to be completely out of guilt, but they still needed his statement to make their own theory stick.

"Can't remember…?" Charlie then said, and quickly kneeled down in front of the poor guy, angry-lines across his forehead, "Or won't remember?" he paused, look stern, "Did you have something to do with this?"

Dani felt her mouth drop open in disgust and shock, and the widower wailed, before he buried his face into the nape of Dani's neck, clearly hurt by the accusation Charlie had just made. Dani shot him an angry look and hissed, "God Crews, what is wrong with you?"

She hadn't expected an answer, she really hadn't. Actually, when she thought about it, she would much rather have preferred not to get an answer from him. But well… She should have known by now that Charlie Crews leaves nothing left unsaid; he really did like those inappropriate comments.

_Case number three: __He says inappropriate things, and people ask me if he does that a lot, and all I can do is nod._

Aw, really? He _does_?

"I – I sleep with a teddy bear."

_I rest my case. _

The widower looked up from her neck when the door smacked close behind her partner, "Does he do that a lot?" was the question.

Dani let out a huge sigh and offered the man a small smile. All she could do was nod; she had almost (_almost_!) gotten used to this by now.

* * *

_Hey, thanks to you all for the kind reviews for the last case. I hope you enjoyed this one too. Please leave me your thoughts? _

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own Life. _


	5. Case Four: Humiliation

**Case Four: Humiliation**

Humiliation.

So yeah. That was a word Dani Reese easily associated with Charlie Crews. She hadn't used to be one of those people who really cared about stuff like that, and who thought about not looking stupid to strangers; she used to give them the finger and call for another drink. But after she quit the booze or, rather, met Crews, she found herself in those situations more so than often – and she couldn't call for another drink, much less for help.

She didn't know why, but it seemed like he got some sort of sick pleasure out of saying bad things about her to strangers, he simply had to mock her in front of every kid they came across. She admitted, it did always make them smile, but it sucked because she ended up looking like the uptight police officer, which was so not cool.

And she just so happened to be spending a lot of times with kids these days. Their case, which was not a pleasant one, consisted of one dead brother, who left five younger siblings behind, plus his parents. And _those_ kids. Damn, they could really mess you up. It was hard to tell the parents they had lost a child, it always had been, but there was something about those huge, brown, childish eyes, so full of sadness and tears, and Dani couldn't help but feel so sad.

Those siblings had loved their brother so much, and every time she tried to talk to one of them about him and hear if they might know something, she felt the need to hug them tight, but she didn't do that, because she needed information.

And apparently, the only way to get that out of them was for Crews to say something stupid and 'funny' about her.

There was a knock on the car window next to her, and Dani turned her head to the side, to find Charlie out there with the seven-year-old girl; the one of the siblings who simply hadn't wanted to speak, and also the one of them who seemed to have known the victim the best, and who might help them in the right direction.

She smiled warmly at the girl who stared at her through the window, and while Charlie and the girl stood back, Dani opened the door and got out, preparing herself for another quick go at it; it had to work out someday, she just hoped that day was now. She closed the door and leaned herself against it, "Hi."

She seemed shy as she peeked at her from behind Crews' leg, "Hi."

Dani kneeled down in front of her and did the best to act kind, "You remember me, right? I'm Dani, and that big man there is Charlie."

She peeked up at him again, curiousness written across her face, before she looked back at Dani, "He's not big!"

Dani looked up at Charlie who raised a suggestive eyebrow at her, and she then stared back at the girl, "Do you think you have a minute to talk to me about something?" she questioned, praying that she would, this time, answer.

She withdrew herself slightly and Dani could see all the walls close down, she could see it through her eyes, they went from happy to empty within a second, and it scared Dani because this child must have seen something; something horrible for her to react this way. The girl closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them again she shook her head wildly.

Dani looked in panic up at Charlie, who nodded shortly; urged her to continue this so they could get her to open up. Dani swallowed the lump in her throat and looked at the girl again, "Are you sure? If you talk to me, I'll get you a ride in my car and we'll go buy ice cream? How about that?" she now tried, hoping the possibility of some fun might get her talking, but… nothing.

Then Charlie took action, and Dani had to admit that she appreciated his presence right now; she would have been so lost without him. He kneeled down next to her and looked at the girl, "You really sure about that, kiddo? This car is sorta cool." He padded the door for good measure, "It has all these great gadgets."

The girl looked at the car briefly, but still nothing.

"Ah, you're right though." Charlie continued and Dani briefly looked at him in surprise; he shouldn't urge the girl not to tell them!, but he winked almost unnoticeably at her, and she felt more relaxed as he continued, "You wouldn't want to drive with Dani, she's crazy."

This seemed to do something to the little girl, for she lit up and grinned at Dani like some idiot, "She is!?"

"Oh yeah," Charlie continued, and while Dani bubbled on the inside in anger as he was once again humiliating her in front of a child, she couldn't help but love him for it, because the look on that girl's face was worth it all, "she's a crazy driver, and I always just sit in the passengers seat and try to keep myself alive."

Dani turned her head away and rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you just drive it?" the girl suggested in a cheery voice.

Charlie then leaned in close to her, as if this was some big secret, but of course Dani could hear every word of it, "She won't let me drive the car. She never lets me drive the car." He whispered and the girl had to place a hand to cover her mouth so she wouldn't laugh out loud.

Dani bit her lip so she wouldn't ruin it.

Charlie continued, "So what do you say? Do you wanna ask Dani if I can drive the car? If she says yes… it'll be huge." He paused for dramatic effect, "And if she lets me drive, then I really think an ice cream and a bit of talk would be really good." He locked eyes with her and held her there for a few seconds, "What do you think about that?"

She seemed to think about it for awhile; it was probably huge for her to think this through, it was a tough decision. She didn't want to talk about it, but she wanted to be a part of this, too, and eventually… she did turn to Dani with huge, brown eyes, "Can you let Charlie drive, please?" she whispered in a childish voice.

Dani knew this was their only chance, but she shot Charlie a mean glare before she answered the girl, "Of course. Get in the back, we'll leave right away."

The girl clapped her hands and quickly opened the backdoor by herself, before she got in there and closed it again, already buckling up, which Dani could see from where she stood. She then turned to Charlie, just so he would know she didn't appreciate this. "Did you have to put me down in front of a kid again?"

He smirked, "It worked, didn't it?" he wanted to know, as he went around the car, to get in on the driver's seat.

Dani placed her hand on the handle, but didn't quite open the door yet, "Crews, you're… I don't even know," she blinked as she searched for the right words, "You're unbelievable, you know that? I can't even tell what's… what's the matter with you. What's fucking wrong with you?"

_Wrong thing number four: He humiliates me in front of every kid we come across, too._

Charlie smirked again and got into the car, and Dani had to wipe that smile off of her face before she got in too, so at least she'd still seem upset with him. The girl smiled from the backseat and Charlie had to draw the last straw and throw the pink, _Hello Kitty_ keychain she had in the car for luck back there too;

"This is Dani's too." He simply said.

The little girl picked it up and started giggling happily, and Dani sighed heavily and stared out the window as they drove: for some reason she couldn't really be mad at him.

* * *

_Hey all readers. Thank you so much for tuning back in. I'm thankful for the reviews for case three, and I hope you liked this one too, it was slightly longer, so yeah , I did my best. Please drop off your thoughts?_

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own Life. _


	6. Case Five: Speaking

**Case Five: Speaking**

"Hey Reese, did you want to stop and go outside and eat organic fruit with me? We could pull over and sit here and eat it together. I have some things I want to ask you, and it's perfect to do that while we're eating fruit, don't you think?"

Dani stared straight ahead and tried to focus all her energy on the road so she wouldn't crash, but it was hard when all she wanted to do was snap at Crews; he could at least respect that she wanted peace while she drove a car, right? Sure, normal people would think that he'd respect it, but Crews wasn't like that… No, no, he simply had to talk nonstop, and it drove Dani complete insane!

It was just… it was too much.

See, she had sort of gotten used to the fact that Charlie Crews was a talker. And he talked. And then he talked some more. He talked _a lot_. It was crazy, but she knew him now, and she knew he was like that. She tried every time to ignore him, but there was something about the way he spoke so randomly, yet wisely, about everything, and she couldn't help but listen most times. But seriously. Now? She'd rather not hear him talk about organic fruit.

"I mean, I've got some great oranges with me. I have apples too, they're green, and they're not quite as good as the oranges, but still better than anything you can get in a store. I'd like for you to try them out, so I can get your opinion. Ted likes his apples sweet, but I like them sour. Do you like your apples sweet, Reese? Do you like them sour?"

Dani glanced briefly at him, but didn't reply. She stared right back at the road and tried her best to keep her concentration. It was moments like these, where she really wished she had said yes to another partner back when she first partnered up with Charlie. But on the other hand… he had a bunch of positive sides too, she could confirm that. At times he just… he just had so many wrong sides, as well.

"I think most people like them sweet. The red ones are sweet, mostly the green ones are sour. But sour is good, sour is definitely good, it sort of freshens you up a bit, you know? Well, how would you know if you like red apples? Hey Reese, did you want to answer my question, maybe participate in our conversation for a second? I'm just wondering because most people find it very weird when someone is talking to themselves, especially if there's another someone right next to them."

Dani groaned and clenched her jaw – she almost couldn't handle this. Why didn't he just get that she didn't want to speak with him right now!?

_Wrong thing number five: __He always speaks, even when he knows I want to have peace._

"But then again, if that someone is named Dani Reese it could be very hard to get a conversation going, and that'd be a very good excuse for talking to oneself, right? So Reese, did you want to answer my question? Did you want organic fruit? Oranges? Apples? Red or green? I mean, since we're doing nothing we could stop by my place for some grapes, but that's all in the other end of town. Of course you'd be able to drive some more, which we both _know_ you really like, since I'm never allowed to drive and you actually really focus while driving, and I think that maybe-"

"God Crews!" Dani couldn't help but cut in, as she turned her head to look at him quickly, "Will you shut up, please!? What is _wrong_ with you?"

Dani turned her head back to the road, but she could see through the corner of her eyes, that Charlie looked over at her with a tilted head and a confused smile, as he opened his mouth-

_Oh shit_, Dani thought and groaned inwardly in distress, _to be continued…_

* * *

_Sorry about the delay and the short update, but I had an idea of the next two reasons, so this will actually be continued ;p I hope you liked this even if it was short, and please leave a comment for me. I'm grateful for the comments you're all leaving for me._

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own Life. _


	7. Case Six: Zeny

**Case Six: Zen-y**

"Is something really wrong with me?" Charlie said, in his usual happy tone.

Dani sighed in annoyance, but didn't bother glancing at him, "Yes, Crews." She snapped again, fearing what might come because once he started, he would _never _stop, she was so used to this, "I will say that yes, there really is something wrong with you." She flatly finished.

He looked at her for a brief second before he turned his head to stare out the front window of their car, with his head resting against the headrest. Dani treasured the silence for a few seconds, and took in a nervous breath.

She still feared that he would start one of his weird speeches; about something she would never get, and she'd just sit there like some idiot, with her mouth half open, listening to him, and he'd talk and talk and talk, and she'd never hear the end of it. It happened all the time, and it was before she could even run and hide. It just popped up randomly. He was just too much into his Zen, really. He _was_.

He would explain something weird with something weirder. He'd answer a question with a question. He'd rationalize his way out of everything by doing… that (Dani wasn't exactly sure what _that_ really was, but he did it often). He'd just… talk and suddenly it seemed like he might have sorted something out, but really – he'd just confused her much more than anything.

He turned his head back to her and Dani held her breath, "Is there?"

"Yes! Oh God, yes!" Dani said, and glanced at him this time, her brown eyes searching his for some sort of recognition, but she got nothing, and shit, did that annoy her!?

Charlie looked confused for a second or two, "But I was just asking you if you wanted to have some organic fruit. And you didn't answer, so I thought that maybe it'd be okay to talk to myself. I mean… better to talk to myself than to no one, at least that's what I've always told myself."

Dani squeezed her eyebrows together in distress, "Crews, can you really not hear it? Can't you hear that it's weird that you're talking to yourself?"

"Is it weird that I'm talking to myself?"

Dani groaned inwardly, _there he goes with the answering a question with a question, _"Yes!"

Charlie leaned back even further in his chair, "Really?"

"Oh yeah."

"But Reese," he said, and now he started to rationalize, "Sure, something might be wrong with me. But isn't it true, that something has to be wrong for something to be right?"

She shot him another confused look, "Huh?"

"You know? When nothing's wrong then nothing's right. You've gotta have wrong before you can have right!" he seemed happy with this answer to his own doubts, "_Right_?"

She guffawed and shook her head, silently contemplating why, oh why she was still his partner.

He was quiet for a few seconds, but he probably wasn't too fond of the fact that she wasn't really answering him, so he crossed his arms across his chest and finally said, "Sooo? You think something is wrong with me, huh?"

Dani took a turn on the road and continued down a quiet street, "Yes Crews, can't you see? That's what I'm saying, something is wrong with you. Really. I'd like to know what it is, I never seem to get an answer out of you." She bit her lip and glanced at him briefly, wondering why, even when she was so annoyed with him, she still found him so attractive, "So tell me, partner, what is wrong with you??"

Charlie swallowed loudly, and said (probably just to annoy her), "Something's wrong with me?"

Dani hit the brakes with force and the second the car stopped moving, she banged her head into the steering wheel.

_Case number six: He's too Zen.

* * *

__Thank you everyone, for the awesome reviews ;b I love them, seriously. I hope you all understood that this was a continuing of the last part, so they were still on the whole organic fruit/ talking a lot kinda thing. _

_Please leave a comment? _

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own Life. _


	8. Case Seven: Organic

**Case Seven: Organic **

"Do you want a pineapple?"

Dani did not look up from her computer screen.

"Reese? Do you want a pineapple?"

Dani glanced up briefly, only moving her eyeballs, and had to admit that that pineapple did look absolutely yellow and delicious. She knew how good it would taste if she bit her teeth into it; she had once sneaked a small one out of his desk drawer where he always kept his lunch, just so she could taste it. She had looked around all the time to make sure he didn't know, because if he saw her, she would have to admit that she was slightly intrigued by this whole organic deal.

It had tasted wonderfully fresh and the juices had trickled down her throat; never had a pineapple tasted better in her opinion, and she hated that he had grown it, and that she liked it (he had grown it, she shouldn't like it!). But apparently Charlie Crews was good at this thing, and right now that pineapple was calling out her name, but she wasn't going to react – she couldn't seem weak in front of him.

She looked into the screen again without replying.

Charlie made his usual annoying face and turned the pineapple over in his hands, looked at it as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. He then looked up at her again with a saying look; she could see that out of the corner of her eye, even if she did her best to focus entirely on the task of looking at her computer and blocking him out , "It's just a pineapple, Reese." He said, in an incredibly careless tone, "Take the pineapple, Reese."

Dani brushed her hair back and looked up at him fully, elbows resting on her desk. Every muscle in her face was tightened and she felt the need to scream aloud, "No thank you, Crews. I didn't reply for a reason. I'm working here."

"But it's organic fruit."

"I'm working."

Charlie looked briefly at the pineapple again before he locked eyes with her, "But how do I know that? You didn't reply to me. We already had this discussion before, Reese, I can't talk to myself without people thinking I'm weird, even if you are my partner. Why are you my partner again, Reese? Because of something you did? And because of something I did? It's just organic fruit, take it, Reese."

She let her tongue briefly wet her lips, "No. I'm working."

Charlie placed the pineapple on the desk and pushed it a few centimeters forward, so it was right next to the line that divided up their desks, "It's organic. An organic pineapple, Reese." He continued, and pushed the pineapple until it crossed the line to her desk.

She squeezed her eyes together but didn't say anything.

"I grew it myself," he continued, in his amazingly carefree tone, "and it's organic. I like organic fruit, Reese. Do you like organic fruit? It's organic."

She reached out and grabbed the fruit, "If I take the damn thing will you shut up!?" she hissed.

Charlie smiled slightly and reached down for something. When his hand came into her sight again, Dani saw that he had taken up a pear, "This is organic too." He told her, before he took a bit and started chewing.

Dani sighed heavily and said, "Organic, yeah, I could've told myself."

"I grew it." Charlie said, taking another bite, "I grow a lot of organic fruit."

Before Dani managed to control herself, she spat, "God Crews, what is wrong with you!? You talk all the time. About organic pineapples and organic pears. I am loosing my mind!"

He just stared back at her, like she hadn't just practically yelled at him, "I like organic fruit." He simply said.

And then he shrugged.

_Annoying thing number seven: He eats organic fruit all the time, he grows organic fruit, and like most things, I have to listen to him talk about organic fruit a lot._

Dani grabbed the pineapple harder and stood up to go find a knife.

* * *

_Hello everybody. Sorry about the long delays I seem to have on these small pieces. It doesn't take me very long to write them when I finally have time. I hope to finish this entire story during Christmas break, so let's cross our fingers for that. I want to thank you all for reviewing, and I want to wish you all a merry Christmas, just in case I don't manage to update before that (which I seriously hope I do ;b)._

_Please drop off another comment?_

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Life._


	9. Case Eight: Infuriation

**Case Eight: Infuriation **

If there was one thing Dani Reese couldn't take, it was when she did something she really didn't want to do, but did because she couldn't help it. Like, she wrote that list about Charlie; she stayed his partner; she drank when she got nervous; she kind of still loved her father; and she… she started the act like Charlie when she had been spending a little too much time with him during a case.

Sort of like… _now_.

Okay, so she admitted that this case her been a tough one for them to crack and they had had to work really hard on it, barely had time to sleep, but her job was the only thing stable she really had in her life, so she did it with a happy face. And she didn't mind spending that much time with Crews… (off the record of course, for if he ever knew that she would just… _die_). But the bad thing about spending too much time with him was just that … that she started to gain some of his habits; that she quickly inherited some of the things he did and said. It was horrible, she knew that, but she couldn't help it because his kind of spirit just rubbed off on her…

Dani crossed her arms firmly and looked around the completely circular bathroom again; the walls were blue and all was marble. It was a rather beautiful bathroom, one that she'd be happy to have in her apartment, but that wasn't really why she was staring so much. She couldn't, by any means, figure out how this case was strung together.

A woman was found with her head in the toilet. Her hair was shaven off and she was wearing a pair of shorts. But that wasn't even the weirdest part of this. The odd thing was the room had been locked from the inside and it definitely hadn't been suicide because she was pierced several times in the back with a knife – also after she was dead.

How would the murderer have escaped?

Dani couldn't figure this out; how could someone escape a room and lock it from the inside? They had checked for secret doors, but had found none. Not even Crews seemed to have a suggestion as to how this was possible, and usually he did. That worried Dani very much. If Crews didn't have a solution, then something was really screwed up about this.

Charlie appeared beside her and cleared his throat as he looked around too, "Any suggestions about this, Reese?"

Dani tilted her head to the side, eyed him through the corner of her eyes, "The door is locked. From the inside. The women is murdered. There are no secret doors." She turned and looked at him fully, "How is that possible?"

"There's one place we haven't checked." Charlie replied in a low voice, "We haven't checked beneath the toilet."

"But that just goes straight to the drain." Dani flatly commented, and now stared at the marble toilet instead. She was confused, but slightly intrigued as to what Charlie was up to now.

Charlie gave her a saying look, "Unless it doesn't and there is a secret basement."

Dani felt excitement bubble in her chest, and her eyes light up as she gleamed at Charlie again, "Unless there is a secret basement!" she exclaimed and rushed to the toilet; kneeled down beside it and started pulling as hard as she could; she pressed her shoulder against the side of it, but before she made another effort, she turned to look at her partner with a smile.

Charlie kneeled down next to her with a weird look across his normally emotionless face, "I just said that." He commented, sounding very confused.

"Yeah, you just said that." Dani replied, but stopped again, when she realized what was happening yet another time. She was quiet for a second before she shrugged it off and breathed out, "You give me a hand with this?" she asked in stead, trying to move on from the oddness of their conversation.

Charlie placed a hand on her hand as she tried to push again, and when she turned to look at him, he locked his eyes with hers, "Reese…?" he softly wondered aloud, sounding quite concerned, "Is something wrong?"

Dani arched an eyebrow at him and said, "No, what is wrong with _you_?"

Charlie looked just as confused again and shook his head. He gently brushed her hand away and Dani fell back to the floor, watching him with curious eyes… Did he just… and did she just…? Charlie proceeded to push the toilet away completely, and as a secret hole just big enough for a grown man to go through appeared in the floor, Dani leaned her back against the wall.

Shit and fuck and damn and crap.

She had just acted like him once again.

_Annoying thing number eight:__He is so infuriating, I am staring to act like him, enough said.

* * *

Hi all. I'm sorry about the crappy piece that this one was, but it was all I could muster right now. I hope you enjoyed it, and thank you for the review for the previous chapter. Someone wanted more of their work into it, so I tried to do it a bit and described the real case a bit more, but let me just say, that crimes is not really my genre… (:_

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own Life. _


	10. Case Nine: Pushing

**Case Nine: Pushing**

If there was one thing Dani couldn't take, it was when people kept on begging other people to do something they really didn't want to; when they kept on, annoyingly, telling them to do it, when they had made it perfectly clear that they wouldn't; when they kept on pushing and pushing, and wouldn't stop.

She _hated_ that.

So it was her luck, wasn't it, that she was stuck with a partner who was exactly that kind of a person.

Many things could be said about Charlie Crews, and Dani knew she had undoubtedly said a bunch of them, but this thing was probably the worst (she probably said that about all of the things, but this time she _meant_ it… she thought). The problem was that, almost no matter where they went together, he always pushed her to say or do weird things.

_Sometimes_ he didn't even know that he had made her do them.

The worst part of it was just that even if she didn't want to do those things, like really didn't want to, she still went ahead and did them, and she often applauded him afterwards because it was nice of him to push her.

She couldn't help but love him for it.

"Hey Dani, did you want to put that bottle down and come back to my place?"

Dani turned her head to the side and gave him a skeptical look; no need for him to tell her that she shouldn't be drinking, she knew that already; she just had a really bad day and argument and she needed release, even if just for once. She tightened her grip on the bottle and turned her head back to stare straight forward, taking another sip of the bottle.

"Reese?"

His voice sounded _so_ annoying, yet… yet gentle. Grr, she hated that.

Charlie Crews wasn't a man who gave up, she had learned that, "Reese? Do you want me to tell Tidwell that you've been drinking? That's not good, Dani, you could lose your position in the force."

Dani did her best to ignore his one-man conversation and took another sip of her beer; never had she needed it more than now (hey, didn't she say that every time, too?).

"_Reese_."

This time, his voice was stern, and Dani knew that she had to respond to him somehow so she quickly downed her beer, placed the bottle on the table and turned her head to look at him again. His eyes were kind and it took her aback for a second, until she remembered that this was Charlie Crews, and that nothing was predictable with him.

She sighed and slowly whispered, "What?"

"You shouldn't be drinking."

"I'm not drinking."

"No, not right now you're not." He paused and raised a cocky eyebrow, "But before you were drinking, and since you're still at the bar, I think it's safe to say that you're going to drink more. Therefore it is okay to say that you're drinking even if you're not, right the moment the sentence is said, actually downing one."

Dani didn't know how to respond to that. To be honest, she hadn't quite gotten the essence of it.

"So I think that you should come with me to my house." Charlie finished roughly, with a huge smile nonetheless.

Dani shook her head, "I'm not coming with you, Crews, I don't wanna. I wanna stay here this night and-"

He interrupted her, "-and _drink_!" he squeezed his eyes together in pretend-suspicion, "Aha!"

"Crews, seriously…" Dani slurred, not really knowing how she was going to defend herself; she just started to say something, but she had no idea how to end it.

"Just come with me, Reese."

"No."

"Come on."

"_No_."

She was starting to really get annoyed with him. He knew where her buttons sat, and he kept on pushing them right now.

"You're coming with me, Dani."

Before she knew what had happened, he grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her off of the barstool she was sitting at. She was about to object, but the look in his eyes told her otherwise, and as he threw some money at the bar, she felt defeated.

He lead her out of there, and she didn't dare to open her mouth to say anything; she did just as he told her, and let him get her into the passenger's seat of his car (for once she didn't object and say she'd drive). She stared straight out of the window as he started the engine and drove out of there.

Once again, he had gotten her to do something she really didn't want to do… how come she still loved him?

_Wrong thing number nine: He is incredibly annoying and he knows how to push my buttons and yet I can't help but love him for it._

That was one of the many questions Dani Reese asked herself that evening when she sat by her desk, pen and paper at hand. She was going to make a list. A list of all the wrongs, just to see it clearer…

Fuck, it would have been much easier if Charlie Crews wasn't Charlie Crews and she wasn't Dani Reese.

Fuck it, fuck it, fuck it!

* * *

_Here was another chapter (: I hope you enjoyed this one, too. There's not many left. Thank you for the reviews, and please drop off another comment?_

_I hope you all got well into the new year??_

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Life._


	11. Case Ten: Unloving

**Case Ten: Unloving (The Right Way)**

Dani Reese would like to consider herself as a very brave woman. She thought that she was cleaver and smart, and quicker than most people. She found herself spending almost too much time on her job, and too little on herself, but it was nice, she believed, because she gave something back to society.

She also had her cons, of course. Everyone did. No one was perfect, no one. She was an ex-alcoholic just out of the program, and an ex-junkie, who had had to work very hard to become clean.

But other than she found herself pretty… desirable.

She was far better than most other women, in her own opinion, and that said a lot since she didn't like to place judgment on other people. She was still attractive even out of her teenage years and she didn't wear ten pounds of makeup on her face. She wasn't girly or boyish, she wasn't good or bad. She was somewhere in between and she thought that most men would be lucky to have her.

Too bad that the only man she really wanted – didn't seem to notice her that way _at all_.

Dani couldn't count the times where she had wanted to tell him so badly, had almost gotten the words out of her mouth, but then lost her courage. She really shouldn't be able to loose courage that way – she was a police officer, for Christ's sake! She was supposed to be brave.

She'd had to admit though, that there's many kinds of courage, and she could fight the meanest crimes, but she'd never dare say those three words. Apparently she was some sort of cosmological joke and the universe had decided to use her has as its toy. She'd just have to _live_ with that.

Dani stared at her face in the cracked mirror and felt like it couldn't have matched her feelings better. So far this evening had been utter and complete bullshit. Her and Charlie had decided to go out for a bite to eat together to celebrate their latest win as partners and it had been pretty fun, the food had been delicious, but she had screwed up – big _time._ She hadn't been able to get any cleaver sentence across her lips because Charlie had been dressed particularly well this evening.

Dani hated herself for it because she, normally, was such a well-together person who wasn't affected by anything at all. It was one of her three weaknesses; the first one was booze, the second was drugs and the third… was feelings. She just couldn't deal with them, these feelings, she started stuttering and mumbling and she pretty much felt like an idiot. She had not had a decent conversation with him and Charlie was probably starting to find her odd.

Dang, if he didn't look so good!

Dani sighed and leaned herself against the sink, "Pull yourself together, Dani…" she whispered, locked her eyes with her own in the mirror, "You're just gonna have to tell him how you feel."

The beautiful woman straightened herself up again and checked her appearance in the mirror once more. She was certain now – she was going to do this, she was going to tell him what she felt, how she felt. She was going to let him know that she was so in love with him and that she wanted to kiss him all day long. She was going to do it… without the sappy unromantic, cliché sayings, of course. She was raised above that, after all.

She left the restroom and made her way through the tables in the restaurant, giving herself a silent pep talk. She could do this, she _could_! She paused though, when their table was in sight and a feisty blonde had taken her seat, talking with Charlie.

_No, _Dani thought in dismay as she started walking there again, after having momentarily stopped to take in the scene in front of her, _She's not talking. She's… flirting. _

She swallowed loudly and stopped next to the table. Charlie looked up and offered her one of his amazing smiles, "Hey Dani, what took you so long? I was beginning to wonder if you were okay in there."

Dani tried her best to smile, "I… I got a phone call." She quickly lied and almost melted because even if he was annoying, and that was one of the things she hated most about him, he could also be so sweet that it unfroze her heart.

Charlie smiled another smile at her and motioned for the beautiful blonde at her seat, "This is Vanessa. She's in the lingerie industry."

Dani gave Vanessa another onceover and Vanessa smiled at her, as if she didn't know how much Dani hated her right that second. She was so skinny Dani thought she might crack in two and her hair was obviously bleached a bit too much. But she was beautiful, Dani had to admit that, because she could always point out all of those mistakes, but she only did it to make herself look better in her own eyes.

"Is this your seat?" she questioned in a sexy voice.

Dani gave her a hard glare, "Yes, in fact it is."

Vanessa didn't comment on that.

"This is my partner Dani Reese." Charlie told Vanessa with a smile to her, "She's the best partner I've ever had, and I'm the best partner she's ever hard." He paused with a twinkle in his eye, "Right Reese?"

Dani shrugged.

"We love each other. We watch out for each other. Partners do that, right Reese?" Charlie continued, his voice severely annoying and teasing.

Dani bit her lip and decided to stop playing mute, "Sure, partners do that, Crews."

Charlie continued his speech, now on a totally different subject, "Vanessa and I will be leaving in a minute, Reese. I need some of my own fruit, this isn't healthy." He poked the strawberry in his dessert and cringed.

Dani couldn't help but feel left behind as Vanessa stood up and she took her seat again. This was supposed to be _their_ night – her and Charlie's. They were supposed to celebrate together, not like this. He would be leaving now, and she'd sit there by herself and without a doubt order some of her first weakness; she couldn't help it, not when he left her behind like this.

Charlie gave her a funny little wave as goodbye, "See ya' tomorrow, Reese." He muttered, and placed a gentle arm around Vanessa's shoulder as he lead her out.

Dani watched them leave with sadness in her eyes. It was clear what they would be doing later, and her heart ached, because she wanted him more than she wanted anything else. Sure, he had said that he loved her, but that wasn't in the right way, not the way she wanted him to. He didn't love her like she loved him.

She reached into her purse and pulled out the list she had made a couple of nights ago. Her eyes immediately went to reason number ten, and she tried to hold back tears.

_Reason number ten: He doesn't love me… at least not in the way I wish he did._

Dani Reese couldn't help it as her eyes were locked to the words – she actually let a few tears slide down her cheeks.

* * *

_Thank you for being so patient with me. I'm sorry about the delay, but I've been extremely busy. I hope you liked this part, and please drop off a comment for me. It'd mean so much._

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own Life. _


	12. The End

**The End **

Dani was a typical tidy person. One of those people who can't stand a mess, whose desk at work is particularly tidy, whose bed is always made, whose house is clean, and whose refrigerator is always emptied for expired food and too many leftovers. She had grown up with a mother who told her to clean up her mess, and she had gotten used to it, and therefore followed those rules even after she left home.

She was also a very practical person – if there was something she couldn't quite figure out she would always do something else to clear it up. Like when she hadn't been able to figure out her feelings for Charlie, she had sat down and made a list about it; it was much easier for her to figure out her own thoughts and feelings like that, much, much easier.

One would think that typical tidy and practical went well together, right? Yes, yes indeed, one would be entitled to think so, but… considering Dani Reese? Nah, it wasn't a very good combination. See, usually it would be, but after Charlie Crews got into her life, all had seemed to go wrong for her. She had made the list, which had seemed like a wonderful idea at the beginning, it helped her clear her head. It had started out well then, but because she was such a tidy person, she had no place to place said list, and therefore ended with putting it in her purse.

She thought it was smart because she would always have it with her in case she needed it, and it wouldn't lie around at home and be a bother to her.

Ah… she was _wrong_.

Because Charlie Crews just so happened to be a very sneaky, curious, looking-into-other-people's-purse kinda person, and therefore Dani was in a very awkward position with him right this second; she stood there, mouth agape, with Charlie in front of her, holding the now very discussed list.

His eyes seemed to curiously scan the piece of paper with Dani's curly penmanship across it, and they read each line slowly, while Dani, as much as she hated it, felt tears come to her eyes; out of pain, hurt, anger, fear – frustration. You name it, Dani felt it. And it made her want to kill herself because Charlie was never meant to find that list, to ever see what she had written about him.

It was embarrassing, and she didn't _do_ embarrassment.

As Charlie looked up to meet her eyes, Dani took a step forward and reached for the list; she had to grab it, didn't she? She had to take it from him before he really had a chance to let it sink in, she had to take the list and run for her life. But unfortunately for her Charlie was a very brilliant policeman, and therefore his actions were fast as hers, and he held the list out of her reach before she even got close enough to touch him.

Normally Dani would whine and force the list out of his hands because she was a brilliant police officer as well, and he would look at her with a sneaky yet teasing smile, but today was no such thing as 'normal'. Dani didn't force the list out of his grip because she simply didn't have the strength, and Charlie's look was far from sneaky or teasing. He looked genially surprised and moved, and Dani just wished that she knew what he was thinking.

She let her out-stretched arm fall to hang limply by her side as she dared to lock eyes with him, "Say something…" she said, fear crawling beneath her skin, because she didn't want to lose him, even if he said he didn't feel the same, "Crews, just say something."

Charlie let his arm fall too, and he held the paper up, quickly scanning the list again, his eyes moving faster this time as he read every word again. She could see a twitch near his mouth and she wondered what it meant, but before she got to answer, he opened his mouth and said, "You made a list of all the things that are wrong with me?"

It wasn't exactly the thing Dani had expected him to say, but she decided to go with it. She stuck her hands into her pockets just to have something to do with them and said, "Yeah… I find a lot of things wrong with you, Crews."

Charlie nodded slowly, "I can agree with number one and seven, but what's up with number three? I do not say humiliating things – I say the truth."

Dani raised an eyebrow.

"I do!" he objected.

"Which oftentimes is very humiliating." Dani elaborated. She knew that he would eventually comment on number ten, but she decided to let him keep the pace; it was much easier.

Charlie's forehead made those cute wrinkles again as he thought, "But Reese… What's up with number ten? That one is quite wrong, I believe."

Dani tore the paper out of his hands even if she wouldn't have had to use her strength because he let it go without a fight, "It is? Really? And how do you know that?" she mocked him, brown eyes moving furiously across his face, "You don't know how I feel, Crews."

Charlie seemed to think about that for a second before he shortly answered, "No."

Dani squeezed the Goddamned list between her fingers, "No you _don't_." she paused and heard herself swallow loudly, "And that's why you should just stay out of it."

Charlie fidgeted with something in his pockets before he looked up at her, "But what way is it that you love me? And more importantly – and in what way did you wish that I love you?"

Dani could have killed him with her bare hands. He was so annoying – was he really going to let her say this all over, to humiliate herself that way? She was sure he enjoyed it on some level because he seemed to do it all the time, it was infuriating, "I think you know that, Charlie." She got out, using his first name for the first time in a very long while.

There was an awkward silence between them where Dani felt herself breathe and breathe and Charlie looked into the floor like a shy little boy. Dani was slowly beginning to wonder where she should apply for a new job when he looked up at her again, a shy smile playing across his lips. He took a step closer and she felt the butterflies start in her stomach, even if she didn't want to get her hopes up. "Is it…" he paused, right in front of her, his breath tickling her cheeks and her lips, "Is it… this way?"

And before she knew what had happened, he had placed his lips on hers and given her a slow and very light kiss. It didn't last long, mostly because his intend didn't seem to be so, but also because Dani pushed him off after mere seconds.

"What the fuck are you doing, Crews!?" she shrieked.

He took a step back, "Ah, so we're back at 'Crews'?" he mumbled.

"You're damn right we're back at Crews." Dani spat and shook her head at him, "Why the crap did you kiss me?"

Charlie smiled warmly at her, "Because I think you might want to change number ten… unless you think it's really wrong for me to love you the way you want me to."

Dani cocked an eyebrow, "How do I want you to love me?"

Charlie took a small step in her direction and reached for her hand, gently, "You want me to want to wake up next to you in the mornings, to fight with you for the interesting parts of the paper… you want to see familiar rings on our fingers and you want those beautiful kids running across the living room playing cops."

Dani could feel her heart as it started to beat faster, and she couldn't hide her smile as she looked up at him, almost floating off in a boat of happiness, "Oh… so that's how I want you to love me?"

"Yes." Charlie firmly said, knowing that he had figured her out completely.

Dani's finger had for some reason started drawing circles on top of Charlie's hand, "I better change that number ten, then…" she whispered.

Charlie nodded, "Yeah, you better." He said.

"Mhm."

"Can I kiss you for real now then?"

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Stop, wait a minute."

"Wait a minute?"

"You just did it. _Twice_."

"Did what?"

"Repeated what I said… That's wrong thing number one, I believe."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, it's the most annoying thing since it's number one, can't you see?"

"It's number one?"

"I said that."

"Yes."

"So do you think that maybe you could stop that because I actually hate it when people does that. It seems so stupid to repeat something when it's already been made pretty clear in the first place that-"

"Dani?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up and let me kiss you."

"Okay."

* * *

_Hi everyone. I'm so sorry about the slight delay. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I should have written a chapter for my other story, but since this was the last chapter, I decided to just write it so this story would be finished for good. I really hope you liked the ending, I tried to write it as I imagined they'd be like even if it is pretty hard to imagine._

_Thank you so much for the many great reviews, I've loved writing this. Please drop off another one? _

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own Life. _


End file.
